


Frivolous Festivities

by Pangolinia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Festivals, Snow, Traditions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangolinia/pseuds/Pangolinia
Summary: Saint Cichol Day. A grisly day, a disgusting accumulation of traditions. Was Felix the only one seeing it that way?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 9





	Frivolous Festivities

_ Tinkle. Tinkle. Tinkle. _ The molten-golden jingle of bells glided on satin winds, gloriously heralding the dawn. The euphony knocked lightly on windows to awake the monastery from its balmy slumber while foretelling of merriments to come. They rang out rhymes and chimes of celebrative delight and mirthful nights; of pleasant memories shared with family and friends.

A hideous notion, a tantalizing tintinnabulation shaking Felix out of a dreamless sleep. Desperately, the swordsman tried muting the eerie jangle by pushing a pillow over his head. It helped, at first.

_ Chime. Chime. Chime. _ A pair of galling warblers perched outside on Felix's windowsill joined in much to the inhabitant's plight. Annoyed, the noble threw his pillowy muffler towards them. It hit the glass with a dull thump and stirred the two feathery rascals up. Indignantly, they beeped at him before spreading their wings to fly onto a nearby branch.

Finally, the bells fell silent. Saint Cichol Day. A grisly day, a disgusting accumulation of traditions. Suddenly the bells started again, this time accompanied by a choir of students, all whooperups. Gloatingly, the two warblers chimed in, producing far too much noise than their small lungs should be capable of. Absolutely horrible.

Lacklustre Felix heaved himself out of bed and began his usual pandiculation procedure. However, the noble stopped mid-stretch appalled by the evident atrocity that had replaced his usual attire overnight. It was an abomination of cloth that didn't deserve to be called clothing after all.

Crushed by the blur of red and green fluffiness, Felix rushed towards his wardrobe. There had to be something wearable. Even the summer attire would do in the middle of an Etheral Moon. Felix would preferably be caught dead than in that outfit.

'No, no...,' Felix groaned in disbelief as he scoured the piles of clothing for something, anything. Alas, someone had been meticulous in the execution of this vile escapade. Vest, socks and smallclothes showed themselves in their most vicious colours. Candy canes and snowmen rejoiced at him from underpants. Underpants, by the Goddess! Felix backpedalled until his back hit the desk, a curse on the lips.

Fine, if he had to dress up as something ridiculous than Felix would choose a costume of his own. Not caring about a bare chest and numb feet, Felix stormed outside to knock Sylavin out of his beauty sleep only to end up in a maelstrom of calamity. Someone had ' _ redecorated' _ the entire hallway. And redecoration was a euphemism for the tacky interior design choices. 

Wreaths, ribbons and mistletoes plastered the walls, from the floor to the ceiling. Whoever arranged this literally left no stone unturned. Felix couldn't see the wall beneath. A dozen students, every single one of them dressed in the same asinine outfit that waited in his chambers, busily added more of the bauble and frippery.

However, nothing was more shocking than the glittering, original-sized deers in front of Claude's room. The golden antlers served as candelabra with humongous candles in the shape of candy canes emitting a sickening syrupy scent. Bells dangled from the column of their necks, occasionally tinkling when a student passed by them. Like they did now as Ingrid stomped towards him. The anger in her eyes dulled by the ridiculous hat's tip that bounced in the rhythm of lancer's steps.

'Felix!', the blonde hollered, clicking her tongue to receive adequate attention as if he was a stubborn horse forsaking the right path. 'What are you doing? You can't go walking around the monastery like some naked..., some, urgh..., like Sylvain and disgrace the kingdom.'

'Hmph, and your choice of attire doesn't? Why in Seiros' name should I wear such a...' Felix vaguely sketched a circle in the air, encasing Ingrid's silhouette.

'Festive costume?' Ingrid offered with a raised eyebrow, swatting the bobbled tip of the hat aside.

_ Ridiculous, even preposterous,  _ Felix thought. Yet he wasn't inclined to make use of the pompous vocabulary of Gloucesters and Aegirs. 'Call it what you want, I won't wear it.'

'It is detention then.' Ingrid lifted one finger into the air, then gradually added more, not without a considerable measure of glee. 'No missions. No training. No swords. So, what will it be, Felix?'

Damn it, Felix thought.

'Damn it, Ingrid,' the swordsman said, feeling the curse vibrating through every bone.

'Well, a daring outfit, that has to be said, Fraldarius,' somebody interjected between wheezing breaths. Although Claude did his best to hide between the pegasus knight's shoulders, Felix recognized the voice at once. As if his exotic appearance wasn't enough, the house leader had dressed up into an offensive outfit that made Felix's look pale in comparison. Claude, realizing his discomfort, started to twirl in front of him, exhibiting the full extent of vulgarity.

A deer, Claude von Riegan had transformed into a damn animal or more accurate: a caricature of one. A crown of antlers and a pair of fluffy ears rested on his chocolate hair. Around his collar clang a bell, while his dress looked like imitated fur. It was the same colour as his hair except for the white chest, feet and hands. Claude pirouetted, obscenely swinging his bottom in front of the two, revealing a tail. 'That's the golden deer for you!'

'Bah, you think that form of presentation is not disgraceful?' Felix tsked. 'This practically screams detention. In all possible ways.'

Ingrid sighed; all the sorrow in the world dragging her forehead into wrinkles. 'Yes, but Claude is not my problem. You are.'

'You two should give in and get into the festival spirit. You look like it is somebody's death day. Although Felix might be gifting the girls with some eyecandy.' Casually Claude pointed at one of the windows where a gaggle of girls pressed their noses onto the glass. It seemed like they had been in the middle of drawing frost flowers onto the window. Their fingers hovered over the same spots, covering the surface with a thick layer of ice. As they noticed Felix gaze, they giggled shamelessly. None of them turned away. Disgusting.

'If I were you, Fraldarius, I would hurry and get dressed before they realize they still have to freeze the windows on the other side. Or are you in such a charitable mood to display more of Faerghus specimen?' Grabbing Ingrid by the hand, Claude marched down the hallways. 'And Ingrid, you find me surprised at your lack of conscientiousness. Are we not in duty to drown the monastery in festivity and snow?'

Ingrid's protest thundered through the hallway with no effect. Claude dragged her along, winking at Felix. 'You talk about responsibilities? YOU?! That is..., that is...'

' _ So _ responsible for a man in my position? I know.' Claude laughed, the mock evident in his voice. The echo of their altercation filled the halls long after the pair had left. Like an old married couple, Felix shooked his head in disbelieve. Then the swordsman turned around, glared one last time at the window girls and slammed the door shut.

*********

_ KABOOM _ ! Above Felix's head exploded yet another chunk of ice. White flurries, flying creatures and their riders whirled zealously through the air. The artificial snow fell, blanketing the grounds. Wasting no time, some students already had started a snowball fight. It was a circus, a colossal waste of time, Felix thought as he dogged an ill-directed shot from Annette, initially meant for a redfaced Caspar who stood more than three wyvern lengths away from the swordsman.

In retaliation, the turquoise-haired boy created a giant snowball, much the same height as himself and rolled it towards the sorceress. Annette waddled out of Caspar's way, squealing. Caspar shoved the ball further until Annette sneaked into his back. Summoning a gust of wind, Annette sent the boy flying onto the frozen pond. Ugh, what a foxy, little creature.

Arriving at the epicentre of festivity, Felix felt a wave of shock crashing onto him. If the hallway of their dormitory had been a nightmare, this was a trial of nemesistic dimensions. The hall was a beehive, students buzzed around, the staff bellowed orders, cats meowed, and dogs barked. A bunch of children ran through their legs, some bold enough to snatch cookies from plates, leaving a trail of crumbs behind them.

Felix saw gloved maids carefully remove trays of dishes from masonry ovens, while stewards fanned the flames. Fume gushed out of them and pooled at the ceiling before it fled into the wintry air. The pleasant scent of fried pheasant and grilled fish mingled with baked pastry and sweet souffle. Inside this boiling bubble, Felix could discern a few familiar faces. Mercedes, Ashe and Dedue looked like some infernal trio, hacking, chopping and mangling ingredients. Their faces burned in ecstasy, sweat oozed out of every pore and their hair glued to the skin.

At the door to the gardens, Felix discovered the boar carrying two giant pine trees. Dramatically he swung left, then right, following the direction of Professor Byleth's critical finger. At least, the boar looked as stupid as everyone. No, he looked even more foolish, Felix believed. Stalking closer, the swordsman could hear the professor bark instructions toward her pet student.

'More to the left...,' Byleth sighed, unequalled to the task of teaching her student the art of festive decorating or the fundamental act of orientation. 'The other left, Dimitri. No, a bit more to the right.'

Smirking, Felix leaned against the door frame to behold the spectacle. To the swordsman's surprise, said doorframe squealed angrily at him. As Felix turned around, he corrected himself for the childish thought of squeaking furniture. Camouflaged as a festive wreath in the middle of more wreaths, Bernadetta crouched on the floor. 'Aaaah! I mean, um..., Bernie is not here..., Ugh, now he knows it's me.'

'You have found yourself a nice corner, Bernadetta,' Felix whispered. The recluse lowered the leafy shield and peeked up at him. In comparison to the others, the costume suited her just fine. She looked adorable, Felix admitted. Plushy like a teddybear, if her face wouldn't look downright miserable. 'Not partaking in the festive madness?'

'Ugh,... this festival is grim. All those people.' Ah, a reasonable person. More or less. Bernadetta nibbled at the bottom lip, looking at the chaos in front of them. 'Why can't they leave loners alone?'

'If I happen to find the answer to that question, I will let you know,' Felix sighed, frustrated.

'And if the two of you happen to be unoccupied, you can help.' The aquamarine eyes of their professor pierced right through him, unyielding and determined. The former mercenary shoved a box of decorations into Felix's hands. Her face softened, and her lips curled into a rare smile as she looked at Bernadetta. 'Bernadetta you can decorate the gardens. Felix will be your willing adjutant.'

'Will he?' Bernadetta asked shyly.

'Will I?' Felix demanded impertinently.

'Yes.' Byleth replied in a monotonous voice. 'Or you can be the test subjects for Sylvain's mistletoe construction. He boasts that no couple leaves it without a kiss.'

This time the two loners answered in unison. 'No!'

Hectically, Bernadetta jumped up, fleeing through the door. Should Felix be concerned that the thought of kissing him was horrible enough for the rabbit-hearted girl to seek shelter in the snow?

Following her footsteps, Felix made his way to the pavilion, balancing the box in his arms. Bernadetta already spun in pirouettes, drawing circles into the snow, her giggles warming the crisp air. Felix placed the box onto a bench, pushing away a few cushions and blankets invitingly draped on them.

' _ Eeh _ !' Felix's craned his neck abruptly alarmed by Bernadetta's scream. Muscles cracked, and white dots blurred his sight. After the flash of a crest, Felix gaze focused on Bernadetta's profile. Wide-eyed she starred at the powdery heap of snow in her palm like she had unravelled some frostborn miracle of lost times. The rapt excitement pinched her cheeks rosy while frosty clouds swirled in the hitched rhythm of her breath. Swivelling on her heels, Bernadetta sprinkled a nearby bush with it.

'It's so fluffy and soft and...,' breathless, yet exhilarated Bernadetta inhaled sharply, shaking a miniature avalanche off some decorative twigs. Her tongue darted out to catch some snowflakes. As she happily crunched them, the recluse turned to face him, gifting him with a snow-blinding smile. 'And cold! Like Peach Parfait.'

Felix's heart followed the same fate as the snowflakes on her tongue: it melted. Maybe it was the effect of this cursed season, his foolish classmates or the stupid costumes. It didn't matter. The corner of his lips turned into a most unnatural direction. Upwards. 'Of course, it is. It's snow. Snow is supposed to be cold.'

As following some seiristic law of equilibrium, Bernadetta's headed the contrary way. Embarrassed Bernadetta turned away, muttering something inaudibly. It didn't take an intellectual to figure out the contents of her self-loathing soliloquy. Goddess, did he hate to be the cause of it. Again. Alas, Felix did not know how to cheer the girl up. Again.

The knot in his brain was as real as the ones Bernadetta tied into the red and green ribbons to create bows. Chagrinned he pondered over it, observing Bernadetta adorning the bows with crystalline bells while he lighted a fire in the brazier.

'I'm wondering,' the swordsman started, adding another log to the iron brazier and watched the flames claim the oblation with their yellow teeth. 'Doesn't it snow in Varley?'

'It does.' Bernadetta replied curtly, her silver eyes fixed on the snow at her feet. With one, she started drawing a circle into it.

'So, then how is snow in Varley?' Felix tried to entice the girl to speak, an entirely new challenge he already dreaded. Small talk.

'I- I don't know...' Felix arched his eyebrow in disbelief. Since when was Bernadetta the taciturn one? He despised it, the vague answer and the way she tried to evade his gaze.

'Well, my father was ...worried about my health. Therefore, I wasn't allowed to go outside.'

'Not allowed? What did he imprison you or what?!' His voice boomed with anger. Were the rumours true? Felix never was one for idle chatter like the others. However, having a friend like Sylvain provided him with all kinds of gossip. Alas, Bernadetta's reaction implied their truthfulness. She shivered, and Felix believed the snow and ambient temperature was not to blame.

'Your old man sounds like the most disgusting piece of...,' before he could conclude his curse, Bernadetta jumped towards him. Incredible strong, she jostled him against one of the stone pillars, a gloved hand sealed his lips. Tentatively, Felix struggled against her grip. However, she held him effortless in place. Soon he felt as securely attached to the stone as one of the bells in the bows. Something sharp pricked him in the sides. A mistletoe, of course.

'Don't talk like that. My father might hear you...,' frantically her eyes examined the area as if her father would appear within a cloud of snow this instant and take her away. The sparkle in her eyes entirely gone and replaced by the dullness of white fear. A wet sheen glazed over them and small salt pearls dwelt in the corners. Felix's jaw cramped, his stomach twisted and his temple started to throb. Goddess, he wasn't prepared for a crying girl, nor would he ever be.

'P-Please say you won't say anything about him anymore. You don't know him, what he does to people...' With her hand still resting on his mouth, Felix could say neither thing. Gently, he removed her hand and placed it next to the one that tucked him against the pillar. The girl's hand sank into his uniform, her almond-shaped nails dug into, twisted the fabric, and her face looked as pale as the snow surrounding them.

The silence fell on them, coated them like a frosty snow blanket, occasionally broken by Bernadetta's hitched breathing. Not knowing what to do, Felix snaked his arms around her, pulled her closer until her forehead rested on his chest. Clumsily, he started to pet her head.

At first, Bernadetta flinched, her limbs stiff like frozen branches. Did she fear to be beaten? The mere thought was aggravating. Felix jaw tightened, teeth crunching together. Oh, how he would like to meet that cursed father of hers and let him taste the snowy grounds, or better, cold steel. Some chivalrous part of his upbringing piped up, urged him to promise her retaliation. How absurd. It wouldn't change that she eventually had to return home, home to her father. And he could not take her back to Fraldarius after all.

'Felix?' His name on her lips pulled Felix back to reality. Grey orbs observed him, solicitous. 'Are you alright? You seem displeased...'

_ With me,  _ Felix could hear the unspoken words lingering between them, thick and heavy. However, her father seemed an even less suiting topic to lighten the mood. 'I'm ..., I'm displeased with this frivolous festivity. Look at this tawdry decoration. Bells, bows and mistletoes. Hideous, to say the least. I can only think of one thing to retaliate this debauchery kitsch.'

'Burn them down? Together with Bernie?!'

'A snowman,' Felix replied, ignoring the murderous implication. For good measure and in case Ingrid was near, he added 'And a snowwoman.'

'Wait...,' in suspicion, her eyes narrowed. 'You're not planning to bury me inside them, are you? An icy death, slow and grim. No body, and nobody to miss Bernie. A perfect crime.'

'A Snow-Bernie?' Contemplating, Felix scratched his chin. 'Or a Bern-icicle? Sounds refreshing.'

'Oh, at least be kind and make it quick. And warm!'

Before his tongue could produce more offensive words, a barrage of snow hailed upon them. Protectively, he turned his back on the ambush, shielding Bernadetta with his body. A fine dust of diamonds covered the girl's lashes, making them look like hoarfrosted sundews.

'Whoa, one more point for the Golden Deer!' Claude exulted over his victory, flying high above them on a wyvern. Behind him Marianne cast another Fimbulvetr spell, resulting in three giant shards of solid ice. They floated into the air before gravity took its toll. Meteoric and deadly they fell towards the two. With a spin, Claude drew three arrows at once, shot them and waited with a smirk.

With a clinking sound, the arrows pulverized the shards into white snow flurries that covered Felix's shoulder and hair an instant later. Annoyed, Felix dusted the powder of one shoulder, already feeling moistness as the softer particles melted. 'Come down here, Riegan. I challenge you to a duel. Let's see if that will wipe the smile off your stupid face.'

'Tempting Fraldarius, but wouldn't that be kind of stupid? Me, a cunning master tactician, surrendering his advantageous position?' Claude paused dramatically, pondered about his next move. Finally, he drew another arrow. 'Nah, I don't think so. Marianne, prepare yourself.'

Enough. Felix had enough of this. Grabbing a fistful of snow, he formed the mass into a ball and threw. 'Choke on this, Riegan.'

The missile flew in a brilliant arch toward the joker, unstoppable and determined like Felix's will. Claude, Marianne and their wyvern looked hypnotized at it, waiting for the impact. One that would never occur as the ball merely scraped the wyvern's toenail, before it fell in shame. The wyvern yawned, Marianne sighed in relief. And Claude, the imbecile fool, laughed so hard, he nearly fell off his wyvern.

The deer didn't laugh long, though. A snowball interrupted Claude's outburst by landing in his mouth. And just like Felix had prophesized, the man choked on it, spitting flakes of ice onto the wyvern. Marianne patted his back, taking the reigns of the wyvern which spun around in circles, confused by Claude's lead. Pah, most likely the idiot acted to gain sympathy which had Felix roll his eyes. 

'Sorry, I-I didn't think it would hit you,' apologized Bernadetta, a hint of panic accompanying her speech. She might have seen a new nemesis on the horizon that would haunt her in vengeance. In response Claude shrugged, still gagging on some snowy particles.

'Are you serious? That was glorious, Bernie!' Felix produced another ball and laid it into the girl's palm. 'Now, if you would be so kind?'

'Who? Me?' Confused, she looked at the snow in her hand like it was an instrument of death itself.

'I know you can do this.' He grabbed her by the shoulder, placing another snowball into her hand. 'Don't worry. I will be your shield and defend you. Always.'

Did his cheeks flush a bit at that chivalrous vow? Maybe. Luckily, Bernadetta didn't notice Felix's emotional turmoil, straightening the back, the recluse aimed at her target.

'I do this for all of us!' She swung her arm backwards, stumbled forward and catapulted the projectile towards the enemy. Before the momentum knocked her to the ground, Felix looped one arm around her waist, pressing the girl into his chest. The petite noble didn't notice so fixed were her eyes on the snowball.

And Felix? He watched Bernadetta who watched the snowball, sucking and gnawing at her bottom lip until it turned into a berry shade. Then, her eyes went wide.

'I did it! Hehe, of course, Bernie can do anything.' In the flush of victory, Bernadetta jumped up and wrapped her arms around Felix's neck. It was like the embrace did more than warm his cheeks. It melted him. And the way she laughed with red cheeks matching her outfit caused something in his chest to flutter wildly. Cute. Too cute, the goddess should forbid such cuteness. It was too much for someone unknown to saccharine pleasures.

'Hey, that was unfair. That's..., that's animal mistreatment!' Claude shouted above them, scandalized. A moment later, the sound of a wheezing wyvern accompanied the schemer's tantrum. The couple turned around, watching the animal as it sneezed. The entire processed loosened another pile of snow off the wyvern's nose, making the poor creature sneeze again. It was strangely comical. In fact, it delivered enough diversion for the two deers to strike anew.

Just in time, Felix covered Bernadetta with his coat, muffled her squeals, and inhaled a not too small amount of the powdery substance himself. A sudden wave of sympathy for the wyvern washed over him as he nearly coughed out his lungs. A form of mistreatment, indeed.

The bulge under his coat started to move as Bernadetta extricated her head with an odd plop. Thank the goddess for his reflexes that avoided a hurtful meeting of their jaw and forehead. However, the bobble of Bernadetta's hat possessed the same accuracy as its owner. Before the damn thing could strike his uvula, he bit into it. Bah. The bobble tasted horrible, and the fur tickled his tongue. Disgusted Felix let the thing fall out of his mouth. It fell onto Bernadetta's head, then bounced one time until it rested on the top.

Blinking, Bernadetta looked to the sky and scrunched her nose in perfect imitation of the hedgehog she liked to embroider on any surface. In a flash, Felix could see her eyes widen before she glid back into the protection of his coat. Bobbing his head towards the commotion in the sky, Felix directly understood Bernadetta's behaviour. Only that he couldn't imitate her technique, a reoccurring pattern, Felix supposed.

Next to the wyvern, a pegasus had appeared. Gloriously white, the pernickety creature maintained its distance towards the wyvern. With a woosh of its wings, it carried parts of their bickering to the ground. To be precise, the bickering of the riders. The two creatures did their best to neglect the presence of the other. If only their riders would follow the example.

'Claude, what are you doing here?' The blonde rider yelled, the criticism so blatant it was tangible. Ah, he knew it all too well. After all, most of his life consisted of lined up rebukes from Ingrid, occasionally broken by one of his father's lecture. Funnily, they both used the same vocabulary, tone and lines. Maybe his old man had provided her with a course in ' _ rules of proctorial authority' _ . Would explain why he hadn't time for his son. Seeing her directing her fury at someone else was amusing. 'Or rather: what aren't you doing? Shouldn't this place be supposed to be covered in snow? Slacking off again...'

'Ah, Ingrid, as dutiful as ever. You surely wouldn't want your classmate to faint from dizziness, right?' Claude tried talking himself out of it. A bad idea, a very bad one. Fanning himself air with his hand, he leant back, resting on Marianne's chest. The poor magician endured the drama in silent humility. 'Ah, I feel as dizzy as no deer before.'

'Fine, then we best bring you to Professor Manuela.' Ingrid's reply was acute, in speech as in reaction. Swiftly, she led the pegasus closer, grabbing the prankster by his ear.

'Aua, hey, I'm a house leader, an honourable student, you can't..!' Yanked towards Ingrid, he interrupted his complaint, grabbing the reigns of the wyvern. Alas, the animal was quicker and followed.

'Then act like one,' the pegasus knight replied steadfastly. Then she glared at Felix. Ingrid wanted to shout something, luckily Claude wailed like a child, occupying her attention.

'... Ingrid surely is fearsome,' Bernadetta gulped, voice muffled by his coat. 'Uh, er..., I mean your friend is very virtuous and disciplined.'

'Fearsome, huh? I think you're right. Ingrid can be terrifying.' Gradually, Bernadetta crawled out under her warm hiding spot, surprise knitting her brows together. Then, her eyes crinkled into a laugh. Felix didn't understand the girl. One moment she shuddered in fear, the next moment she quivered in delight.

'Look at you! You're all covered in snow!' Bernadetta blurted out. With gloved hands, the girl dusted some of the powdery snow off his shoulder. To reach his hair, she tiptoed, hoisting herself higher and higher until their noses met. 'You look like a picture-perfect snowman! Or maybe a Felix-icle? Hm, something is still missing...'

Critical she appraised his dishevelled appearance. In the flicker of a crest, the girl exclaimed a sound of triumph and slung one end of her scarf around Felix's neck. Cosy and soft, immediately he felt Bernadetta's warmth engulfing him. The scent of pines and candy infused the fluffy piece of coth. It was snug, homely and Bernadetta.

However, the merry girl still had something up her sleeve. Or in her case, a hat. Without further ado, Bernadetta covered his hat with the asinine headwear of this festival season. Humming in satisfaction, she judged the transformation of the Fraldarius's heir. 'Hah, now that is far better.'

'Pah, and what is with you? You're already wobbling like jelly, little weakling.' Bernadetta pouted her lips in resilence and covered her ears with both hands. Whether to ignore his words or to warm herself, Felix couldn't quite determine. Possibly a mixture of both. Freeing the abomination of a hat from under the pauldron, he covered Bernadetta's ears with it. 'Better?'

'Maybe, a bit more warmth wouldn't hurt,' the girl confessed, leading him towards the blazing brazier. Planting herself on one of the exuberant heaps of furs and cushions, Bernadetta dragged Felix along. Stretching her palms towards the heat, Bernadetta squeaked charmingly. 'Hah, this is much better. The cold is too cold for Bernie.'

'You should visit Fraldarius. We call this late summer.' Felix took off both gloves and hung them over a grid by the fire. Offering one hand to Bernadetta, the swordsman waited patiently for the girl to accept it. As she did, he gradually began taking off hers as well. 'You know what else is better there? The warmth after the cold. How we keep ourselves and our summery guests warm...'

Slipping a finger under one glove, Felix pulled the fabric over her palm till he arrived at the knuckles. From there on, he pulled at every finger to loosen the grip, while massaging her wrist. A soft cry escaped her lips, though Bernadetta did nothing to evade his touch. The other glove followed its counterpart soon after, baring frosty flowers that bloomed on Bernadetta's almond-shaped nails.

'Hm, you should have informed me earlier. Now you leave me no choice, Bernadetta.' Before she could protest, Felix lifted her hands to his lips. Then he blew on them and kneaded the palms with thumbs, ensuring the blood circulated through her fingers once again.

'It hurts. It is like being pricked with needles. A lot of needles,' Bernadetta complained.

'Next time you ought to take better care of yourself, little weakling.' Maybe his snickered response was a bit too harsh, Felix thought as she flinched an inch. So Felix draped his coat around the noble's shoulders, apologizing. 'No, next time, I will keep you warm. In the Fraldarius way, alright?'

'Hm,' she nodded, vaguely. Colour spread along her cheeks, and Felix felt the heat rise into his head as well. In silence, they watched the fire peek up under logs like a timid creature, nibbling on the wood.

For a long time, crackling flames were the only sound filling the void of silence. That was until Bernadetta started to hum cutely. '♪Hm-hm... Festival!♪'

'You sure like this festival.' Oddly, Felix endorsed the sentiment by now. It didn't seem like an appaling waste of time anymore. Curses, he was getting softer. Curses, he didn't care as long as it was with Bernadetta.

'Yeah, I like it. It's perfect, all these decorations and desserts. Ah, and the coca is sent by Seiros herself...' At that, Bernadetta licked her lips as if she tasted the godly liquid on them. 'That is if there weren't other people sneaking around. I wish I had a snug shack or maybe one of these snowy caves to shut myself in.'

'Maybe you should scratch the snow cave from your wish list considering you were freezing to death five seconds ago,' Felix proposed nonchalantly.

'Y-Yeah,' Bernadetta blushed wildly, a veil of strange thoughts traversing over her face. Then the girl spoke once again with revived courage. 'However, now I have someone from Fraldarius to keep me warm, right?'

Four Saints, Felix felt his heart pang at the cucumberish vow, his mind swirled in its flippancy. Still, a promise was a promise. And there were worse things than keeping Bernadetta von Varley from freezing. 'Right.'

Innocently, Bernadetta batted her lashes, lips stretching to a pearly-white smile which converted to a jawn. 'Ah, it's so comfortable with you I might fall asleep...'

'Hm, I daresay as much as I hate this frivolous festival... I don't hate seeing you smile, Bernadetta,' Felix returned with a clumsy grin. First a softie, now a gigglemug. Splendid.

However, Felix's smile dropped like snow off a branch as Bernadetta asked an innocuous question: a part of Sylvain's favourite joke of the season.

'Now, I'm curious what is the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is likely the most belated fic about snowy festivals..., but the matching festive outfits were simply too tempting.
> 
> Thank you for taking your precious time.


End file.
